1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc ejecting apparatus for ejecting a disc by utilizing a pick-up drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among disc ejecting apparatuses for ejecting a disc by utilizing a pick-up drive motor is one in which the torque of a pick-up drive motor is selectively transmitted to a pick-up and a disc ejecting mechanism.
The disc ejecting apparatus having such a construction should comprise a power transmission route switching mechanism for selectively transmitting the torque of the disc drive motor to the pick-up and the disc ejecting mechanism and a drive source such as a plunger for driving the switching mechanism. Therefore, it has a problem that its construction is complicated.
The invention was made in order to solve the above problem, and it has an object of providing a disc ejecting apparatus by utilizing a pick-up drive motor, which dispenses with the power transmission route switching mechanism and the drive source for driving the same and is simplified in construction.
In the disc ejecting apparatus according to the invention, a slip mechanism is provided in a first power transmission route leading from a pick-up drive motor to a pick-up, and in the last stage of restoration of the pick-up to the initial position by the pick-up drive motor a disc ejecting mechanism is connected to the pick-up drive motor for disc ejection therewith while providing a slip action of the slip mechanism.
Also, an excess load absorbing mechanism for cutting off the power transmission when experiencing a load in excess of the load in the slip mechanism is provided in another second power transmission route leading from the pick-up drive motor to the disc ejecting mechanism. With this arrangement, when it is intended to irrationally stop the disc ejection, the excess load absorbing mechanism can absorb the torque of the pick-up drive motor to prevent damage to the system.
Furthermore, a high voltage supply means for supplying a high voltage to the pick-up drive motor in response to an eject commanding operation is provided. With this arrangement, upon an eject commanding operation the motor can be driven at an increased high speed for quick disc ejection.
With the slip mechanism provided in the power transmission route leading from the pick-up drive motor to the pick-up, the torque of the pick-up drive motor can be selectively transmitted to the disc ejecting mechanism. When an eject commanding operation is done, the pick-up drive motor is started to cause movement of the pick-up to the initial position. In the last stage of the pick-up restoring operation, by the movement of the pick-up support a switching gear is brought into mesh with a worm gear to connect the disc ejecting mechanism to the pick-up drive motor. Thus, it is possible to perform the disc ejection by the disc ejecting mechanism owing to the slip action of the slip mechanism.
As in the present invention, the excess load absorbing mechanism is provided in the second power transmission route from the pick-up drive motor to the disc ejecting mechanism for cutting off the power transmission when experiencing a load in excess of the load in the slip mechanism. When it is intended to irrationally stop the disc ejection, the excess load absorbing mechanism absorbs the torque of the pick-up drive motor to prevent damage to the system.
Moreover, with the provision of the high voltage supply means for supplying a high voltage to the pick-up drive motor in response to an eject commanding operation, the motor is driven at an increased high speed upon the disc ejecting operation to quickly perform the restoration of the pick-up to the initial position and the disc ejection.